


Snapshots from Team Anko's Trip to the Avatar's World

by SlowMercury



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Unexpected Detours, Unusual Wildlife, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowMercury/pseuds/SlowMercury
Summary: A series of moments from Anko, Sakura, Isaribi and Yakumo's visit to the Avatar world.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko & Haruno Sakura & Isaribi & Kurama Yakumo, Team Anko - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019 B, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Snapshots from Team Anko's Trip to the Avatar's World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



> wafflelate, I am so glad you organized this fic exchange. I love _Dreaming of Sunshine_ and all the stories people tell about it, and I'm really happy to have this exchange. Thank you very much for your hard work!

“Okay, kids,” Anko-sensei said, after the portal home closed. “We've just got to wait it out for two months before conditions are right to reverse the seal.” Anko-sensei's mouth was narrowed in what looked like annoyance but might equally have been a stronger emotion. Sakura couldn't see very well through the ruffle of feathers on that weird snakey-bird thing which had fallen in love at first sight with Anko-sensei and had kept itself looped around her neck like a scarf ever since.

“We can do it, sensei, no sweat!” Yakumo chirped cheerfully. Since Isaribi was standing closer, Isaribi managed to hit her for jinxing them before Sakura could.

* * *

“And what have we learned about using jutsu in front of the red uniformed soldiers?” Anko-sensei asked in a singsong voice. She spared a moment from stacking bruised and/or unconscious bodies into a groaning heap to backhand a soldier who was attempting to creep up behind her. Her new bird-snake friend hissed in appreciation.

“No elemental water jutsu,” Isaribi said sullenly. 

“No super strength punches to the landscape, because it looks like ‘earth bending,’” Sakura said, scowling. It was easy to hear the quotation marks around the phrase “earth bending,” because Sakura had worked very hard to master Tsunade’s strength technique and didn’t appreciate having it being mistaken for earth jutsu.

“Genjutsu is A-OK!” Yakumo beamed smugly, and then adroitly dodged her teammates’ retaliatory strikes.

* * *

A small village message board was covered with official papers and notices. 

Three of those papers were posters bearing an ink sketch of a member of Team Anko next to the words "Wanted: Enemy of the Fire Nation. Suspected of spying and sabotage for the traitorous Earth Kingdom. Capture and detain for questioning, by order of the Fire Lord." 

Anko's bounty was the highest. There was no poster at all for Yakumo.

* * *

"Thank you for the offerings of fish and vegetables," Isaribi told the drably dressed farmers politely, after her bandages slipped in front of a civilian crowd again. "But I am _still not a spirit_."

* * *

“We are extremely sorry about destroying your cabbage stand in our brawl,” Yakumo said, bowing in apology. “Please allow us to assist in fixing it, and to pay for any damages done to your stock.”

“To be fair, they started it,” Sakura said. 

“It doesn’t matter who started it since we’re the ones who finished it,” Anko-sensei said firmly. "And part of finishing it is dealing with the aftermath.”

* * *

"I'm going to need boiled water and clean cloth," Sakura told Isaribi and Yakumo in the professionally unflappable medic nin tone she had learned from Tsunade. Her hand hovered lightly over the distended belly of the merchant, glowing green.

"Is my baby all right?" gasped the woman, face pinched with pain and fear. She let a small, quickly suppressed moan, and Anko-sensei's gaze darted over from where she was guarding the cave entrance before she returned her attention outside.

"It will be," Sakura promised.

(Years later, a proud mother would tell her son the story of how his birth was attended by four fierce spirits.)

* * *

“But you must be from Ba Sing Se!” a joyous voice exclaimed. A thin, impeccably dressed civilian in a top hat darted out of the crowd at Team Anko with such speed that he was lucky none of them stabbed him out of sheer reflex.

“How did you know?” asked Anko-sensei, deliberately loud enough to cover Isaribi's potentially incriminating “Where now?”

“How could such beautifully dressed ladies possibly be from anywhere else?” the man returned. “It's been so difficult to keep up with the latest fashions since Ba Sing Se closed their walls, but your bold aesthetic could be from nowhere else. Certainly not from the Fire Nation, those tasteless thugs!”

“...thank you?” Sakura said uncertainly. 

“Just look at you,” the man sighed happily, waving delighted hands in demonstration. “The daring colors, the bandages, that hair! You girls are a perfect vision of glamor balanced with strength.”

In spite of themselves, they preened.

“And you, you are the _best_ ,” the man continued to gush, turning to stare admiringly at Anko-sensei. “I have never seen anything like your fishnet, and that coat... simply glorious. And that's not even getting to your crowning touch — the living king cobra-hawk collar. I am awed. To think I would see with my own eyes a woman so committed to her style that she would wear a venomous creature as an accessory! So unique, so brave! You are amazing, and I am privileged to witness you.”

“It's true,” Yakumo agreed. “Anko-sensei is the coolest.”

* * *

"I scouted four sentries: here, here, here and here," Isaribi said, sketching a crude map in the dirt. "I didn't want to go too far from the river so I couldn't explore the whole camp, but I suspect our client is being held here." She pointed to a spot near the center of the Fire Nation fortifications.

"Good work," Anko praised. "All right. We'll hit them tonight, quick and clean, as soon as the moon rises. Yakumo, you're on distraction duty — I want them focused on the north end, so draw as much attention and as many soldiers as you can safely manage. I don't want them suspecting enemy action yet, so make it a stampede or a fire or something."

Yakumo nodded solemnly. 

"Sakura, Isaribi, you're on client retrieval. Ten minutes after Yakumo begins, you infiltrate the camp from the west side. Be discreet if you can, the priority is extracting the client, not destroying the enemy fortifications."

"Yes, Anko-sensei," Sakura and Isaribi chorused, eyes glinting determinedly. Anko estimated they'd make it a quarter of the way into the camp before they resorted to punching things and flooding water jutsu everywhere, but maybe they'd surprise her and get all the way to the client first.

"I will be making a frontal assault on the south-east sector." Anko couldn't help but smile a bit viciously; that area was hilly and rocky enough to provide both cover and the high ground. Those soldiers weren't going to have any idea what hit them — Anko was going to keep them far too busy to support the rest of the camp. The kids grinned toothily back. Her brats' faith in her ability to cause havoc was _such_ a great ego-boost. 

"We meet in Tian Village in four hours."

Anko's king cobra-hawk made an anticipatory chirping noise that managed to be both adorable and bloodthirsty, and Anko raised a hand to stroke it in newly formed habit. Anko already loved that snake-bird more than a solid 90% of the people she knew.

* * *

Sunlight refracted on water droplets scattered by the waves. An enormous red speckled fish with incongruous cat whiskers leapt in and out of the surf. Anko-sensei, Sakura and Yakumo clung to its dorsal fin; Isaribi bodysurfed next to them, easily matching their speed. Their excited shrieking echoed back to the shore and startled a flock of turtle-ducks into flight.

* * *

The village message board collected even more official papers and notices. 

The bounties on Sakura and Isaribi's WANTED posters had increased notably. The bounty on Anko had increased exponentially. Yakumo still didn't have one.

* * *

“Well, team,” said Anko-sensei, stretching luxuriously, “that was an excellent if strange vacation, but it's always nice to be home.” 


End file.
